


The Chase

by mastermeg_0228 (meglw0228)



Series: New Girlfriend [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/mastermeg_0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyp and Jaina are being chased…by their own family!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> -This was written for the Speedwriter’s Challenge! _The challenge:_  
>  Two people are running toward/from something  
> use the words:  
> fly  
> dream  
> yelled  
> gemstone
> 
> you may not use:  
>  run  
>  toward  
>  from
> 
> -This is also a sequel to my fic New Girlfriend. While it’s probably not necessary for you to read it to understand this, I highly suggest it! Also the first two paragraphs are the last two from the prequel. I had to change it a little so that it fit the challenge though.  
>  **Timeframe:** one year post-New Jedi Order Series

One year later it was time to tell her family the good news and I couldn’t help but be afraid. How was I supposed to tell her father that not only was I taking away his only daughter but also his baby girl was having a baby?

Needless to say only two minutes after sitting down to talk to them I was quickly standing back up and dodging blaster fire as I sprinted to the door putting as much distance between Mara...and Han. I distinctly heard Jaina shouting at her father as I ran. I couldn’t help but be proud of my new girlfriend.

~~~~~~

”Do you think we should fly out of here?” Jaina had caught up with Kyp now, having used the Force to enhance her speed. Mara and Han were still chasing them, and neither had stopped shooting at opportune moments.

“Nah, they’ll run out of blaster packs soon.” Jaina snorted, “I guess you don’t know my father well enough. And aunt Mara is a trained assassin.”

Kyp and Jaina ducked behind a speeder and rested for a moment. “I guess they didn’t like the news that you’re pregnant. They didn’t get this upset when we told them we’re dating. Maybe we should use the pregnancy for our advantage. Like threatening them that if they shoot me then the father of their grandchild won’t be around to help you care for the child.”

“I guess you don’t remember the night we told them we’re dating. That’s no surprise though. When my dad hit you with the end of his blaster you were knocked out cold for almost half an hour. The only reason he didn’t try shooting you then is because he had used all his blaster packs in a fight with some renegade Vong.”

“I don’t remember that.” Kyp looked around suddenly. “But there’s no time to discuss it now, Mara will be able to see us in another minute. Let’s go.”

Kyp and Jaina dashed across the street to the nearest building to take cover. About three feet from the building Jaina got nicked in the leg by a stray blaster shot and Kyp got hit directly in the ear. Kyp cried out but turned to Jaina when he felt her pain in the Force. Scared for her and the baby, Kyp lent his support through the Force to heal the wound. “This has gone too far. I honestly didn’t think the dream was real or I wouldn’t have told them. I’m so sorry, Kyp.”

“Jaina, please don’t blame yourself. We couldn’t have known that this would really happen, so the vision was real. We’ll get through it I promise.”

Kyp leaned against the wall and began ripping his shirt. He ripped the piece in two and used one half of the cloth to clean the wound on her leg. He then used the other half for his ear. “Stay here, Goddess. I’m gonna try and resolve this. And let me have your ring please.”

The ring he was talking about was Jaina’s engagement ring. He had given it to her three months earlier on her lifeday. It was a small ring that Jaina had pointed out while on Hapes a few months before. It was made up of many small gemstones from Gallinore, all encased together. On the inside it was engraved with a saying that rang special for them. Even now. At any point when it got rough for them it was their motto…even now we still love each other.

Jaina handed over her ring, and Kyp bent to kiss her. “Remember I’ll always love you.” He gently wiped away the tears streaming silently down her cheeks and walked out to confront Han and Mara.

“Hear me out before you kill me,” he yelled. Mara and Han froze, noticing the blaster wound to his ear. Kyp walked slowly, cautiously forward. “I want to show you something.” He held out Jaina’s ring for them to see. “I gave this to Jaina on her last lifeday. It’s her engagement ring. I don’t know why you’re upset with Jaina but if it’s because you think I took advantage of her then this should prove I didn’t. She is only one month pregnant; we love each other and even if you don’t approve we will be married. Unless you kill me in cold blood.”

Kyp spread his arms, showing that he was unarmed and was not willing to fight them. Suddenly Jaina ran out from behind the building. She stood in front of Kyp shielding him. “If you are determined to shoot my fiancée then you’ll have to shoot me too. I love him and if you guys can’t accept that than kill us now, otherwise we will start planning our wedding and the birth of this wonderful child.” Kyp placed his arms around Jaina and walked back to their apartment.

Before they had taken two steps, Han spoke up, “I’m sorry kid. I didn’t realize you two are engaged.”

“I’ll never like you Durron for personal reasons, but since I like Jaina I guess I better get over them. Welcome to the family,” Mara said.

Kyp turned and nodded to both of them, “If you’ll excuse us, I want to get Jaina’s leg checked out before it becomes infected.”

Kyp walked in silence with Jaina to their apartment. When they reached the doors Jaina distinctly heard Kyp mutter, “I need a vacation.”

~;~;~;~;~;

 


End file.
